Most of my Creatures and Things
OK, LETS PUT THIS IN TERMS YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. NONE OF THESE EXIST, AND THEY ARE ALL FROM MY ''HEAD. ' '''AND THIS ISN'T EVEN ALL OF THEM. 'Afloooofy' Don't be fooled by these guy's appearance (an ordinary pink sheep). They can shoot lazers out of their Mareep-like tails (Mareep, the Pokemon. Some of these come from Pokemon.), which there is five. Image coming soon. 'Fabo' She's kinda awkward. I mostly draw her on comics, but 2/3 of the time she doesn't have any feet. just a stationary block. One of her ears are (almost) always drooping down and the other one always defies gravity (points straight up). She has no real colors, but she is kinda beighe. Image coming soon. 'Giant Ugly Monster' It is exactly what the name says it is. A tyrannosaurus body and 9 horns on his head and 6 eyes on each side of his head. The eyes can be red or yellow. His body is green and his horns...idk. I never thought of the color of his horns. Image coming soon. 'Zeuc' Ok, this isn't Zeuc the god of weather, but a different Zeuc. She is the Half Sister of Fabo and takes care of her, because both of their parents kind of...well...abandoned them. Now I know it sounds depressing, Fabo didn't understand what was going on, so she didn't really care. Zeuc was 6 when this happened and Fabo was 2. Sometimes Fabo mistakenly calls Zeuc her mom, and Zeuc always has to correct her. Zeuc is pretty much the same, but she has feet most of the time, and both of her ears are floppy and down. Image coming soon. 'Spabbish' I know. Spabbish is a weird name. But it relates to my elegant rabbit-ish creature I made up recently. She has a rabbit head and long ears that point down, with a human-like body and long legs. Her arms are like a Velociraptor with smaller claws, and her tail is more of a squirrel. Image coming soon. 'Trosqui*' You guys wouldn't really get this character because he comes from a story in my head, which in there completely describes what he looks like and his character. He is one of the oldest; I made him up when I was 5. Most other things in my head came from characters i've already seen, like Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu, and this was pretty much it. I had Trosqui in a much later story when I was about 9 where he interfears with a group of heroes. His appearance is very complicated. It's like he has leaves for arms and legs, just really looooooooooooooong leaves. His head...well, idk how to describe that. His body is like a big oval and he has a big container on his back (which serves a usefull purpose). He is all green, his arms and legs dark green. Image coming soon. 'Zeuce*' "Why another Zeuce?" you might ask. I didn't think I would have two Zeuces, even though their names are spelled differently. Zeuce also came from a story in my head, so mostly you wouldn't get him. He is a chao (Search 'Sonic Adventure 2 Battle' to see what a chao is, or go to chao wiki) without an emo ball. He is all black, however when the story progresses he turns partly blue. Image coming soon. 'Kilos*' Kilos is basicly a Grox Dragon. He is the pet of Zeuce. Again, it is hard to describe what he looks like because he comes directly from my head. Image coming soon. 'Blackhorn' I drew Blackhorn in a Fabo and Zeuc comic as Fabo's imaginary friend. He has a round head, with a horn, lizard eyes, and the rest is mostly like a crow. Oddly, his body is black but not his horn. Image coming soon. 'Hula* ' Hula is a Pichu from Pikatopia. I often mention Hula as a boy and a girl, but it doesn't really matter what gender you think Hula is. Hula used to be a real popular character in my head, and was in several 'movies' as the main character. By the way, a 'movie' in my head is just a really long story I play in my head to keep me entertained if i'm bored. Hula has the exact appearance of a Pichu, so you don't really need an image, but I put one up anyway.